percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nameless Angel - Chapter 5
Chapter Five: 'Jonathan POV: ' I stood on the top of the Zeus cabin, looking through the darkness to see the two spies. The camp was eerie at night, so quiet...it was almost unnerving. Suddenly movement caught his eye, he saw a hooded figure run towards the Hermes Cabin, slipping in and out of the shadows, Jonathan was about to jump down when suddenly another figure appeared just next to him, at the Hera Cabin, someone had sneaked out of it, the curvy frame marked the figure as a girl, it also fit Belle's description entirely. "Gotcha" And I leaped off the roof, I landed on my feet and immediately went sprinting after the girl, she heard me coming and turned, drawing a thin piece of metal that was wrapped around her wrist. A whip! I grabbed at her hands before she had time to bring the barbed end against my face, she cried out as I threw my knee into her stomach and crumpled to the floor. One down, one to go. However the cry had alerted the other traitor, who drew a naginata, a Japanese staff with a long blade at the end. I reached for my sword, Uriel, but the spy lunged forward, cutting me off and driving me back with thrusts of his naginata. I dodged his thrusts but the guy was quick, too quick. I ducked and rolled out the way as he drove the blade into the place where my throat used to be, I drew my celestial bronze blade which seemed to shine in the moon light and jumped forward, driving the spy back with slashes and hacks. I thought I was close to victory but suddenly I felt a cold, metallic object wrap around my neck and the next thing I knew I was being swung through the air and into the fountain. I tasted salt water and blood in my mouth. I glanced up and saw the girl back on her feet, her whip wrapped around my neck. I grabbed at the thin wire, I felt the hot barbs piercing my tender neck and as I tried to pull the girl laughed "Not so fast!" suddenly pain flowed through my body as I felt every fiber of my body ache in pain, when it finished I smelled the odor of burned flesh. "An electric, celestial bronze whip. Top of the line" she said as she twisted the whip deeper into my neck, I felt my blood run threw my fingers as I pulled at the thin wire. But it was useless, even if I did get the whip off I was too weak to fight back, and the guy with the naginata was itching to finish me off. Suddenly, a bright shape ran out of the darkness and the guy fell, screaming, the girl looked around in panic just as Isabelle jumped out with a baseball bat and whacked her on the head, sending her crumpling to the ground, standing over the guys body was Sebastian, his doubled edged sword in his hand. "So you sure you don't need our help?" Belle asked, smirking down at me. "Shut...up" I managed to let out, the whip was tight around my neck, I could barely breath. "We should cut the whip" Sebastian said but Isabelle laughed "Why? He looks better purple" "I...swear if I get...out of this thing..." I said, pulling at the wire, Sebastian stepped forward and cut the wire, I let the air fill my lungs, savoring the sweet freshness of it. "Ok...let’s get these bastards in and see what they know" Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Nameless Angel Category:Chapters